


[Newt/Theseus]My sweet heart

by a179852733



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a179852733/pseuds/a179852733
Summary: 一個聖誕節的小車。Newt回家之後發現自己的哥哥帶著可愛的兔耳帽。





	[Newt/Theseus]My sweet heart

**Author's Note:**

> ★ABO世界,Alpha! Newt， Omega！Theseus，Theseus剛懷孕，可能涉及產乳情節，人物大概ooc到炸，寫不好先道歉。

英國如往年般在聖誕節飄起片片雪花，銀白色的世界由聖誕樹與那閃耀的星點綴著，街上的商店循環著一遍又一遍的聖誕系列歌曲。想到爸媽要再次重溫兩人的蜜月旅行之後，Newt‧一向不過聖誕節‧Scamander迫不及待的想回去好好疼愛那因為懷孕以後顯得更加溫柔的抱抱怪哥哥。用幻影移形到家後，Newt疑惑的看了看周遭，一到家他沒迎來他哥一個溫暖的擁抱，只有微微的燈光從他房間裏透出。他悄悄的推開房門，門因缺乏潤滑而發出吱吱的聲響。Newt在看到眼前的景象後驚訝的說不出話停在門口，他那平時穿著三件套，在下屬面前嚴肅，魔法界的戰爭英雄，此時臉因為室內的暖氣顯得紅通通的，戴著一對兔耳，兩隻手不停的按著兩旁的裝置來讓頭上的兔耳朵跳動，顯然他的哥哥正一個人玩的不亦樂乎。

看到Newt停在門口，Theseus本能的想靠近他專屬的Alpha，但Newt的突然出現也讓他不知所措，他結結巴巴不如往常的說著「這是……麻瓜界最近很流行的玩具，我們……我們懷疑有黑魔法的作用所以拿來研究的。」語速因為他的急躁而越來越快，最後看到Newt完全沒回應之後，他弱弱的問一句:「Newt，你不喜歡嗎？」坐在床上的Theseus不知是孕期所導致的柔軟，亦或是Newt的幻想，他哥哥仰起他那白皙的頸，眼睛濕潤的望向他。  
Newt低聲地笑了之後，快步走向他的哥哥，直接抬起他的下巴給了他一個溫柔又綿長的吻，邊摸著他哥哥柔軟如羽絨的頭髮，吻畢後壞壞的說:「You are really my sweet heart!」Theseus在這個吻過後，開始大膽了起來，他開始用他那柔軟的耳朵蹭起Newt那如今厚實的胸膛，每個人都認為Newt是柔弱的，不像他哥一樣英勇善戰，是溫和的神奇動物學家，卻不知道在床上Newt才是那個攻城掠地的角色。  
 

「想要我進去了?」Newt一邊含著Theseus那粉俏的乳尖邊說著，兩手也不停地撫摸著Theseus那渾圓挺翹的屁股，雖然不在發情期內，Theseus仍是被玩弄的下身濕了一片，大腿不停的顫抖著，曾幾何時他那可愛跟在他屁股的男孩，如今長成了玩弄他屁股的男人，他只能在他的撫摸下發出從不曾在他人面前發出的羞恥呻吟。「Newt，啊……恩……拜託，乳頭好脹!」在Newt的啃咬下他的乳頭已紅腫不堪，乳孔開始冒出白色的汁液，Newt在嘗到甜味之後興奮的更大力啃食著，「恩…啊……啊哈…要來了」在高亢的呻吟結束的同時，他後穴也噴出了大量透明的淫水，Newt沒想到僅僅是玩弄乳頭他的哥哥也可以被他玩到潮吹。  
而Theseus則因為潮吹所帶來的快感而恍神，「Newt…啊…啊…等一下我才剛去。」他激烈的懇求道，但Newt卻已經顧不上理智，直接將他那從開始就被冷落的小Newt抵在穴口試探，在發現足夠濕潤之後，直接插到Theseus的體內最深處，「啊…Newt…慢點…求你了」Theseus因為被弄得亂七八糟只能柔聲的喊道，他一向不是習慣求饒的角色，在外界他無堅不摧，但他卻為他弟弟保留著他心裡最柔軟的一塊。Newt在聽到他哥哥的求情之後輕柔的給他一個吻，「別怕，我們一起!」他覆上他哥哥護著肚子的那隻手，彎下腰在耳旁用氣音說道「I love you.」他不停的重複這句，粉紅也漸漸爬上他哥哥那對性感的耳尖。在經歷幾番抽插之後他們一同達到了高潮。  
在結束之後，Newt抵著他哥的額頭，望著他那如海水般湛藍的眼睛說道，「所以……哥哥，你喜歡那個兔耳是嗎?」，Theseus輕柔的磨著他的鼻尖說道:「自從你5歲的時候送你那隻兔子玩偶當聖誕禮物之後，你就再也不願抱著我入睡了，所以我今天決定把我自己當成兔子送你，還喜歡嗎?」他的哥哥帶點埋怨的說道，無論何時他哥一直都以他為優先，於是Newt直接用身體證明了自己有多喜歡這個聖誕禮物。  
 

雖然他哥哥一直都說他是他的Artemis，是他那純淨的月亮，但他不會跟他哥哥說的是，他那純淨的月亮只為他哥哥照耀，他的哥哥才是他的王，他願意付出每個世紀來寵愛他，只屬於他的忒修斯，他的小甜心。


End file.
